detective_comics_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
81 Vol 1 1
Supporting Characters: * Cheshire (Sorabek) Antagonists: * Darkseid's Elite ** Darkseid (Uxas) ** Kalibak Other Characters: * Q * G.E. Grayson * Wiz Locations: * Apokolips * Earth ** United States of America *** Kansas **** Metropolis ***** Smallville, Kansas Items: * 81's Space Pod * Cheshire's Space Pod |Synopsis1 = (Apokolips) Two Alien Scientists are using an Electromatic keypad to type into a large tub holding an infant with hair. A grey, giant figure walks to the two scientists. "How is the subject?" Darkseid asks. The first scientist, "Vitals are stable and the subject is in perfect position, Lord Darkseid" "Good. Start the pod" Darkseid commands as he walks out of the alien facility. "I don't remember who was my parents or who raised me but I was old told this" Darkseid and Cheshire are walking to the space pod that has a small pod attached to a big pod. The pods open, causing smoke to appear out of it. Cheshire, holding the infant, lays him inside the small pod before closing it. "A man, Darkseid. Created me, I don't know what I served but I guess I'll find out..." "The babies' name?" Cheshire asks Darkseid. Darkseid walks to the small pod and looks at the pod's symbol of an eight that looks similar to the House of El symbol. "He is my brutaal, he is the Eighty First, Darkseid explains. Cheshire walks to the bigger pod and opens it. She lays inside it and taps on a keypad inside the pod, causing it to rise up in smoke out of a top opening. She grabs a level that causes the pod to instantly blast into the sky. (Nighttime, Smallville) A red comet flies through the dark, night sky before crashing landing onto the grass of a smallvile field before walking up from his desk after hearing a teacher say "Brandon!". "Brandon? Why are you sleeping in class?" The unnamed teacher asks him. Everyone looking at him. "Sorry, Ms. Lang. Didn't mean to upset you" The teacher then goes back to teaching. During lunch, Brandon is eating a small burrito out of his lunch bag. An apple hits the boy in the head, revealing three junior students laughing as a response. A girl with curly hair walks and sits next to him. "You okay, man?" Q asks. "I'm fine. At this point, I don't really care. I just haven't been getting a lot of sleep lately" Brandon explains. "Why so?" Q asks in response. "School. It's like I don't even understand anything at this point. I wake up and all I do is stress out over teachers yelling me and dumb homework that is hard for me to do" Brandon explains. "I just can't sleep. I feel like me sleeping is a liability at this point" "Luckily tomorrow will be the last day before winter break," Q says. "Amen to that, Q" Brandon replies. --- (Nighttime) Brandon is sitting in a table along with a man with brown hair sitting in the table as well as Ingrid is cooking on the stove. "So, how was school, Brandon?" G.E. asks. "It was okay. I- uh- slept in class and Mrs. Lang got mad at me for it," Brandon explains. "Oh... You okay, bud?" G.E. asks. Brandon shakes his head no in response, looking sad. "Hey, it's going to be okay. Look on the bright side, we only have tomorrow left before winter break. Isn't that right, Ingrid?" Brandon says as he looks back at the dark brown haired mother. "Yeah, don't worry. We are going to do something that'll help you a lot" Ingrid explains. Brandon smiles a bit in response. (2:00 AM) Brandon is sleeping inside his bedroom before hearing unknown noises and waking up. He continues to hear noises before looking out of his window and seeing his parent's barn glow red inside it A minute later, Brandon is walking to the barn outside as he descriptively hears the crickets chirp as the noise becomes louder. He gets to the door and sees the lock before slowing moving his hand to it. Before he could do anything, his arm is grabbed. Revealing to be Ingrid. "Brandon. What are you doing?" She asks. He looks to the door and sees the bright red glow stopped. "I uh- saw something... Something in the barn" Brandon then walks away as he holds his flashlight. Ingrid sighs and looks back at the barn. |Appearing1Header = Appearing in "First" |Synopsis1Header = Synopsis for "First" |Image = Superman Dark Side 001.jpg }} Category:Bravoth-Nox (Earth-520)/Appearances Category:Uxas (Earth-520)/Appearances Category:Darkseid's Elite (Earth-520)/Appearances Category:Sorabek (Earth-520)/Appearances Category:Kalibak (Earth-520)/Appearances Category:Q (Earth-520)/Appearances Category:Gary Edith Grayson (Earth-520)/Appearances Category:Apokolips (Earth-520)/Appearances Category:Smallville (Earth-520)/Appearances Category:Metropolis (Earth-520)/Appearances Category:Wiz (Earth-520)/Appearances